Forgiven but not forgotten
by Montanaluvmesser101
Summary: When things go bad, they can get even worse. When Lindsay skives of work becuase she cannot face Danny right now, she wants to contact her brother, whom she hadn't seen in ages. However, why is Mac answering his cell? Rated T for future chapters.
1. You didn't pick up

A/N. Hey guys, I know I haven't updated my other story, "And it all goes boom," but I have complete writer's block on it lol. SO here's another story yay! I do not own the characters apart from Rory, nor do I own CSI:NY. Becky xox. Oh and I was searching for sibling quotes for this but I couldn't find any good enough so I made my own up. Enjoy.

* * *

Forgiven but not forgotten.

_"I regret that I spent more time teasing you and fighting with you instead of getting to know you-for now it is too late."_

New York was not being kind to the people living there. For two weeks now it had rained, and forgotten to stop. The rain poured down on the unfortunate souls without any warning. Every day threatened storms, floods, misery. Umbrellas couldn't protect anybody. They ended up being blown into the roads that were quickly turning into rivers. They floated down, ran away, escaped from the madness.

Life was not being kind to Lindsay Monroe. The tears that she had cried over Danny had just disappeared. The memory still there lurking in her mind. She couldn't go to work. She wouldn't. not for a week. She used the rain as an excuse to Mac. But she knew that he was smart. Surely, he should have known that Danny and she was a couple. But she didn't care. She couldn't face seeing _him. _She wouldn't be able to control herself. Making a scene would make her in Mac's bad books. So would not doing her job right. She could explain all this to Mac instead of skiving of work, but she couldn't-not yet. She didn't know why, but she knew that she just wasn't ready.

But staying at home wasn't exactly doing her any good either. Because of the rain, she didn't dare go out, unless she had to. She didn't watch the TV much, not after her and Danny fell out. Everything reminded her of him. She couldn't even sit on the couch without wanting his arms around her, without wanting to just rest on him, feeling his heartbeat surrounding her. Now the only heartbeat barely beating was hers, filling her empty apartment. She was giving up.

She thought that she was pathetic. Every song she listened to had at least one word in it that broke her. So she removed music from her life. Every little object in her apartment seemed like it had a meaning, something that _was _special for_ them. _So she just walked past them, didn't notice them. Eventually, she was imagining that her apartment was completely bare, empty, just like her.

She couldn't look at daisies. That was their flower.

And as funny as it sounds, she couldn't look at bugs.

Everytime she looked at a pool table, her mind wandered, which always ended in a sigh and maybe tears.

Every guy she spoke to was the _wrong_ guy. The wrong voice. She _needed _that Staten Island accent.

Her bed was empty. She was cooking her own breakfast too-for one.

She was getting lonely. She no longer invited her friends over. It would just be Stella anyway. She didn't want to just break down on her, and make her feel awkward.

She didn't call many people either. Everytime she scrolled down her phonebook on her cell she would pass his name. And stop. And stare at it.

She didn't even like being called Lindsay anymore. Because she was soo used to "Montana".

She blamed herself. If she had been great in hard moments then he would have gone to her. But she wasn't. She was too concerned on letting her own nightmares haunt her again if she let him share his with her. How could she have been so selfish? If she were a proper girlfriend, she wouldn't have done that. Still, if he was a proper boyfriend, he wouldn't have done what he did, would he? She loves him, yet this feeling hurts her more than if she hated him.

She slouched on the stool that she was sat on at her breakfast bar. She stared deep inside her mug at the dark liquid swishing from side to side. It was cold. she had made it ages ago and only drank 2 mouthfuls of it. It was unusual for her to not drink her coffee. But she was in a dream, and wasn't really in reality.

_She was remembering when she was 10 years old, back in Montana. It had rained for 2 days and the ranch mud was sloppy and sticky. Her mom had told her and her brother, Rory, not to go outside. But they were bored, so they disobeyed their mothers warning and played outside._

_The minute they got outside, they got soaked. Her curly hair dripping rain drops onto her coat. She splashed in the puddles, jumping and laughing. Until her brother threw a mud ball at her. That declared war. By the time their mother had ordered them to get inside, they were walking talking mud people. From head to toe, they were covered in mud. But she still kept her smile on her face. Her brother had gotten into more trouble than she had. Their mother telling him that he was 14 and he should be more responsible, not starting mud wars with his younger sister. _

She laughed as she snapped out of her dream. She hadn't spoken to her brother much. She knew he had moved to New York a couple of years ago, but still, she hadn't met up with him. Infact, she didn't know much about Rory. She didn't know if he was married, or if she was even an aunty. She hadn't realised how much she actually didn't know about her own brother. The only way to find out, was to ring him and meet up with him.

She quickly found his name in her phone book. She even closed her eyes at the beginning. Just in case she saw Danny's name and totally freaked out again. She pressed call and waited anxiously.

"Hello." The voice said. It didn't sound like her brother. But she only had her memories to compare it with.

"Hey." There was a hint of forceful confidence in her voice.

"Lindsay?" Now she was confused. The man's voice was different.

She held the phone to her ear but didn't speak.

"Why are you calling this phone?" He asked, making her realise who it was.

"Mac?" She exclaimed.

"Do you know our vic?" Mac said.

His words ran round her head. _Vic. _A lump formed in her throat and her hands started to shake, causing her to spill her coffee over the breakfast bar. She dropped her cell on the floor and stared at the coffee dripping of the counter top.

"Rory." She whispered, her voice shaking as tears formed in her eyes.


	2. Just hold me

A/N: Thanks guys for the quick reviews and thankyou soo much for adding this to your favs! That means so much. So I have written part 2, and don't mistake the ending for some soppy thing that means that they are ok, becuase it may not be like that...

* * *

"Lindsay…You there? Lindsay?" Mac's voice shouted from her cell that lay on the floor. She stared at the dripping coffee and gently swayed, back and forth on the stool. He breathing picked up pace and she felt like passing out.

Maybe she was jumping to conclusions. Perhaps she had dialled the wrong number, or Rory had changed his number. Still…the only way of finding out was to go to work. However, Mac would send her away.

"Screw Mac!" she shouted, without meaning to. She fell off her stool and landed on the floor in sobs. The stains that had once been made crying over Danny had returned, but the tears were shedding for something more serious-something that cannot be replaced. She needed to see her brother.

She staggered to her bedroom, her tears stinging her eyes and blurring her vision. She used the wall as a guide and to support her, as she slowly made it to her wardrobe.

In her wardrobe, she grabbed some jeans, a blouse and her long raincoat. As she sat on the bed to put her boots on she glanced up and caught her reflection in the mirror opposite. The site triggered more tears. Her eyes were red and puffy, caused by nights filled with crying. She had bags under her eyes and her hair was a mess.

"You're still beautiful in my eyes." Danny's voice filled her and she could see him sitting behind her in the mirror. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her, and she felt safe and warm. Lindsay smiled back at his reflection and went to turn around. But when she did, there was no-one sitting on the bed with her. It was empty.

She fell back onto the bed and placed her head in her hands crying the hardest that she had all week.

She was still crying when she plucked up the courage and had the energy to face the rain outside. She didn't grab her umbrella, it would only get broken in the fierce winds that raced down the boroughs. She actually didn't mind the rain. At least it was a mask, hiding her tears. She knew that the subway would be packed with people seeking refuge from the downpour. And she knew that taxis would be impossible to find. Therefore, she walked. She didn't know where on earth she was going, Mac hadn't told her where he was, and she had just remembered that she had left her cell lying on the floor. The coffee would be dripping on it by now. But Lindsay didn't care. Her heart was set out on finding this crime scene. She needed to find the jerk that took her brother away from her-forever.

She past a TV store, and broadcasted on all of the screens in the window was something that caused Lindsay to stop in her tracks. Under a large yellow umbrella stood a skinny blond news reporter infront of crime scene tape. Lindsay saw Danny knelt down near the body-Rory. She saw him turn around to look at the nosey news reporters interfering with his job, and something in his eyes told Lindsay that he was sad. She bit her lip and wiped a wet strand of hair that had escaped away from her face and back into her hood. She could just work out where they were. And it was just round the corner. She ran down the street, not caring that the rain hitting her face was painful. As she turned the corner, she froze. And as she rudely barged past the blond reporter she entered her worst nightmare.

Danny and Mac had set up a large shelter to preserve all the evidence and stop the rain causing any more damage. Danny darted up and ran to her.

"Lindsay, you shouldn't be…" He said softly.

"Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't do Danny. That…he is my brother. Ok. You of all people should know how I feel at the moment." She brushed past him, put he held out his arm, blocking her from moving any further.

"Danny let me go." She chocked on the tears forming.

Mac headed towards her, which his arms folded. She felt like she was about to get told off by the principle.

"Lindsay, you know you can't be here. Go to the labs. Dry off. Calm down. Danny, take her." He ordered. Danny nodded.

"But…" She started.

"It's an order, not a request Lindsay." Mac said before turning around and getting his cell out. She didn't know who he was talking to, but he was saying; "get the press off my crime scene."

She struggled to get away from Danny and wanted run to the crime scene, but he wrapped his arm around her and trapped her. She growled at him, and as they walked away she got more and more frustrated. She turned to him and started to hit his chest, it didn't hurt him, so he didn't defend himself. He allowed her to take out all her anger out on him, because he knew he was to blame for some of it. "I hate you." She said in between sobs, and he closed his arms around her as she collapsed against his chest, sobbing against his jacket.

"I know." He whispered into her hair.

She mumbled against his chest. "No…no you don't know. Because I don't hate you. I love you." She swallowed the tears that were choking her. "hating you would make this a little bit easier, but I cant hate you. I wont."

He didn't say a word. He just held her tightly as the rain circled them, and as she held on to him.


	3. Promises that will be kept forever

A/N: The next chapter after this will be more angsty forensicy stuff lol. And maybe some fluff lol.

* * *

Eventually they had moved. Danny had helped her into the SUV and she had fallen asleep during the drive back to the labs. Because of the rain, driving was hard. Lindsay's tears had turned into hiccups and her eyes were still puffy and red. He hated to see her cry, and he hated to see her in this state. But he knew that she wouldn't listen to him and there was nothing that he could do-not yet anyway.

He was determined that it wasn't over. After all, she still loved him. And he did too. he was kicking himself everyday for not telling her that he loved her. But would she believe him?

He didn't want to wake her up, so when the car arrived at the labs, he gently lifted her and carried her to their shared office. He was successful in not waking her up, up until he placed her down on the couch. Her eyes slowly opened and glanced up at Danny. For 2 seconds they stared at each other, Danny hovering over Lindsay. Those two seconds went by quickly when she slapped him. The shock made it burn more and he placed a hand on his red cheek, sighing. He turned back to look at her.

"What did you do that for?" he barely whispered. He wasn't angry. He deserved it. if he had it his way he would slap himself hundreds of times.

She got up from the couch and headed towards her soft chair at her desk.

"For two weeks, I have wanted to do that." She said, looking out of the window at the rain pouring down and the dark gloomy sky. Talk about pathetic fallacy. She felt like shit, and the weather was shit. She glanced back at him. His cheek was slowly turning a deep shade of crimson.

"Thought it would make me feel better." She said returning her gaze towards the rain.

He sighed. "And…did it?"

He saw a fresh tear roll down her cheek and she shook her head.

"I could have saved him. He was just around the corner. If I had gone out in the morning and just walked down the street then I could have met him. But I didn't. I just stayed at home. I am such a stupid person!" She shouted, but her crying stopped it from becoming loud.

Danny couldn't bare to look at her like this. Is this what she has been doing all this week while staying at home alone? If so, that was defiantly his fault. He sat opposite her and didn't stop looking at her. Tears fell down cheeks mirroring the rain on the window that she was staring at.

"Montana." She flinched as he used _that _name. _That _name that she had longed for. "You can't blame yourself for this. You couldn't have done anything to stop a jackass from killing your brother. This is not your fault. You are not to blame for this. and it's hard to get over that fact, but you will. You'll have to find a way." He tried to comfort her.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. She was angry. How could he give her the same advice that people have been trying to give him. He hadn't listened to it. He just took things into his own hands and screwed a relationship up-screwed a life up.

She bit her lip and breathed heavily out of her nose.

"I'll just go sleep with Flack then. That'll cure things." She stung him with her words and fled from the office. Danny wouldn't surrender that easily. He got up and chased after her.

"Montana…wait up, please. I don't like to see you upset." He followed her.

She stopped and laughed. As she turned around, she made sure there was a large gap between them. The labs were empty, so she didn't care if she made a scene.

"Danny, you sat in there, and filled me with all the advice that people have been trying to get into your thick skull. But no. You decided that your cock is the magic gateway to freedom from guilt. Thing is Danny, you decided to do what your supposed to do to me, to some woman who you think you owe! You don't Danny! And I'm sorry." She lowered her voice.

"You don't have to be sorry Linds." Danny kept his voice calm.

She looked down. And she saw a tear fall down on the floor. "Yeh, I do. Because if I wasn't so scared about my own nightmares, I would have let you share yours with me. And none of this would have happened." She started to shake.

Danny felt tears welling up in his eyes. He bit the side of the cheek so that they wouldn't fall. He wanted to be strong for Lindsay. He walked over to her and stood infront of her. She was still staring down at the floor and tears were dripping down.

He tipped her chin up with his forefinger softly and looked deep into his eyes.

"Danny. I need a friend. And there's no one here. Stella, she's not here. She's my best friend. No one's here but you. And you are the only one that I…want." She swallowed her tears.

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Linds, I know you're not going to believe me at the moment," he opened his eyes. "But I love you."

She stared at him, not saying a word.

"My actions don't show that, I know. And it is going to take ages for us to get back to the way we were. But you know Lindsay, something has knocked me into senses to realise that _you_, are something far to special to lose."

For some reason Lindsay believed him. She knew that it would take time for them to get back to normal, and she knew that it wouldn't be easy. But they will get it sorted.

She smiled. "Maybe it was because I slapped you." She giggled.

He leaned in closer and laughed. "Maybe." And he bravely kissed the top of her head.

She closed her eyes and sighed at the touch that she had longed for. She felt like she was hovering with him.

"Now you gonna promise me something?" Danny asked, as they stayed in the same position.

She looked up curious. "What."

"repeat after me, 'I, Montana Monroe,"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I, Lindsay Monroe." She rushed.

He lowered his eye brows. "Do it properly."

She giggled. "I Montana Monroe." She stood up straight.

"Promise that I will let Danny Messer,"

She didn't lose his eye contact. "Promise that I will let Danny Messer,"

"That handsome sexy detective," He smirked.

She narrowed her eyes. "You're pushing it." She joked.

"Say it." He ordered, smiling.

"That handsome sexy detective." She said each word slowly, teasing him.

"Take my mind off things, and will not break his heart by crying." He turned serious.

She smiled sweetly. "Take my mind off things, and will not break his heart by crying." She smiled the largest smile, reassuring him. He grabbed her hand and they walked down the corridor again.

"Promise me something Danny." She said.

"Anything." He looked at her as they walked.

"Don't screw up ever again. I wouldn't be able to take it, not without you." She said.

"I promise. Never." He looked at her. She smiled.

As they walked back to the office that they both shared, she tightened her grip with Danny's hand.

This wasn't the best day to come back to work. For she had lost something special to her. But she was glad that she had gained something that she thought she had lost.

Now, the only thing that she was worrying about, was getting over her brothers murder. But she had to let Mac do his job in order to catch the killer. And she has learned that she can confide into Danny, and he will be there always, protecting her and loving her.

Now the rain had to stop. In order to match her mood again.


	4. Hate the rain

A/N: Aww this case has messed up everyone. I want a Danny. Even though what he did was stupid, he's still sweet. Things like that should be in the past and stay there.

* * *

The rain on the gazebo had collected into a large puddle at the end of the material, and it threatened to fall. Stella noticed this, and quickly darted past it, not wanting to be even more soaked. She set her case down and took a second to look at Mac, who was busily searching the entire area. The rain had messed it up bad, and evidence quickly washed away into puddles. Mac hated the rain. Especially now-during _this _case. Her hair was annoying her. The rain would make it frizzy. Stella hated the rain. She pulled the scrunchie that was on her wrist and tied her hair up. Mac looked up at her from his crouched position and she gave him a warm smiled. He didn't reply it.

"How you doing?" She asked.

He got up and put the evidence into a bag in his case, it was just a tiny bit of torn dark denim, which was soaked. He didn't answer her question. She sighed out of her nose.

"You know Mac, you can go home and get some rest, and I'll finish up here." She offered.

"You can't do it alone Stella. Even if the crime scene lacks evidence." He said standing next to her as they both overlooked the crime scene.

"I can get Adam." She wasn't going to give up.

"He's got flu. Along with more than half of our lab techs." He sighed, and Stella joined him, hers was more of a frustrated sigh.

"Well, where's Hawkes?" She suggested again.

Mac sighed again, wanting Stella to just live with the fact that he was staying for _this_ case.

"He's with the only helpful thing that can help us in this." He said.

She nodded. She was running out of people to list.

"Well Danny can help me." She said.

He shook his head and threw his gloves in the used bag. "He's looking after Lindsay." He looked down.

Stella frowned. "You think that's a good idea?"

Mac looked at her for the first time in their conversation. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Why wouldn't it be?" maybe Lindsay was wrong, he hadn't noticed anything going on between her and Danny.

Stella swallowed. "No reason." She lied, not wanting to make Mac go over to the couple and start interrogating them.

He didn't dwell on the matter.

"Did Hawkes say cause and time?" she changed the subject.

"He's unsure about the cause; he'll tell us when we get back to the lab. This morning. Meaning our job is even harder because he was just left here." Mac stated.

"And the rain finished him off." She ended his sentence and he nodded.

"Poor Lindsay." Stella whispered. Mac nodded and turned to walk to the car.

"Where's Flack?" Stella turned and asked him. He carried on walking to the car that was parked infront of Stella's.

"Inside that building opposite looking for witnesses, if any." Mac said as he got in and waved to Stella. She waved back as he drove off.

Stella decided to wait for Flack. She hadn't had to wait a long time because he had walked out of the shop opposite her the minute Mac had driven off. She gave him a faint smile and he walked around the crime scene to meet her.

"Nobody saw anything, heard anything, nada." He informed smiling down at Stella.

"Great." She sighed and walked with him towards the car.

As she walked under the water that was building up it didn't fall on her. She silently thanked God.

However when Flack followed her, the material couldn't take the weight of the water no longer, and fell onto Flack. It poured on his head and the mass of water covered his face as it dripped. He stood still and threw his hands up in the air moaning. He wiped his face and saw Stella standing infront of him.

"Aren't you gonna laugh?" he said. A straight face remained on her lips. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No ones in the mood to laugh at the moment." She opened them again and he was standing inches infront of her. He nodded, showing that he understood.

She looked up at his wet face. They were standing in the middle of the downpour unprotected, but they didn't care. Plus, Flack was already wet.

"Plus, you're gonna get my car seat wet." She said as she walked towards the driver's seat of her SUV. Flack smiled softly and got in the passenger seat, and Stella drove off towards the labs.

--Meanwhile at the labs--

Danny and Lindsay had walked back to their office and she had sat down in her comfy chair. Danny had gone to get them both some coffees and when he came back he found her writing on her computer.

"You're not doing paperwork are ya Linds, you're supposed to be resting." He placed her coffee down and sat opposite her in his chair. She smiled sweetly and sat back in her chair. It rocked slightly. She shook her head.

"I'm thinking about writing a poem or summit. To read to Rory." She said.

Danny smiled sweetly. "That's a good idea." He complimented. "What you got so far?" he asked, interested.

She giggled. "That's the thing. I can't write poems." Danny laughed. "You must have written something, I saw you typing." He said.

She blushed, and turned to look back at the computer screen.

"You're not embarrassed are you?" He said, a look of genuine concern on his face.

She turned back to gaze at him and smiled softly again, wiping his concerned look on his face off. She shook her head.

"Ok, it's just the beginning. I don't think it's even going to be a poem, just a speech thing." She laughed again. At least she was laughing, and not crying. Or shouting at Danny. He nodded wanting to hear more.

"I regret that I spent more time teasing you and fighting with you, instead of getting to know you. For now, it is too late." She delivered, sighing at the end.

Danny smiled a faint time and cocked his head to the side. "It's fantastic."

She turned to him and half smiled. There was an awkward silence, because Danny had something on his mind. And he was hesitant on saying it.

But he did. "Linds. Do your parents know?" he asked.

She looked at him with wide eyes. How can he just come in here and cheer her up then knock her back down again? She blinked a couple of times, stopping any new tears forming. She shook her head.

"My dad died last year, leaving my mom all alone. I was here in New York. So was Rory. My grandparents have moved to a care home, I don't even know if they are even alive now. So it's just me…and my mom is all alone." that broke her. She rested her elbows on the desk, placed her face in her hands, and shook as she cried."

Danny bit his lip. There was so much about her that he didn't know. And he hadn't even bothered asking. He made a silent agreement with himself that after all this; he would get to know everything about Lindsay that he didn't know.

"If you want…I can call her up." he resented saying that. She glared at him.

"And what, say your sons been murdered. It isn't the exact thing a mother wants to hear from a complete stranger is it? Yeh, that's right Danny, I didn't tell her about you. What would I have said? Mommy I have this fantastic boyfriend, oh mommy he's screwed it up….never mind mommy, we're back together!" She threw her hands up in the air and they came down fast, hitting the desk and hurting her. Danny didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. It was just the grief that was doing this to her. She flung her head down on the desk and shook it. "I'm sorry Danny." She mumbled.

He reached his hand over the table and gently stroked her hair. "You don't have to be sorry."

She looked up and wiped her eyes. He got up, walked around to her, and knelt down onto his knees. He looked up at her as she turned and looked into his eyes. He placed his hands on her knees.

"We are going to get through this. It won't be easy telling your mom. But perhaps she could come here, or we, could fly over to Montana. The most important thing that we need is family. Ok?" He looked deep into her eyes.

Lindsay smiled. He said we. Not her. _We._ She had to admit, Danny Messer had a way with words. She nodded and placed her hands on top of his. He brought one to his lips and kissed it, and she squeezed tighter. This was the Danny Messer that she knew. Infact, the man that she had been around the past couple of weeks wasn't Danny Messer at all. Because he was out of character. He gently stroked her hands with his thumb and they remained eye contact for a while. Danny noticed that she was swaying slightly.

"You ok?" he whispered.

"I'm tired." Crying had worn her out. He smiled sweetly, pulled her down into his chest, and gently stood up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. He slowly walked to the large couch in the corner of the room and set her down. He pulled away but she opened her eyes. "Stay with me." she begged.

He obeyed her and lay next to her on the couch, as she buried into his chest. Before long, he could hear her soft breathing, telling him that she was peacefully asleep. He smiled, and closed his eyes. The only sound left in the office was the rain hitting the window, and the soft breathing of the two people sleeping on the black couch.


	5. Along came a spider

The darker the sky got outside, the darker the labs grew

The darker the sky got outside, the darker the labs grew. The morgue was the spookiest place. Stella thought Hawkes was very brave being alone in the morgue with a Vic on a dark and gloomy day such as this one. She slowly entered the room and was greeted with a very glum Hawkes. That was very unusual. He was normally quite happy. She smiled half-heartedly.

"Hey Hawkes…you found C.O.D yet?" she asked, her eyelids heavy and she was tired. She thought that she was coming down with the flu that had wiped over the lab techs.

He nodded. "Hypothermia. He was left out in the cold and the rain for hours and his body temperature dropped below 305K, meaning the motion of the enzymes in the body began to slow down. I couldn't tell if he was drowned or anything like that, but his lungs weren't filled with water, so I doubt that he was.

Stella nodded. "Resulting in a heart attack."

"I did find this, in his mouth." He picked some cloth up with the tweezers.

Stella's eyebrows lowered and she took the tweezers from Hawke's hand.

"In his mouth? Some one could have gagged him, to stop him from causing any noise. Mac found some denim at the scene." Stella said.

"Lucky that you guys found something. That scene was completely wrecked with the rain." Hawkes said as he finished examining the body.

Stella nodded. "Yeh…I know." Her mind was on other things.

"Hey Stel, Lindsay's gonna be fine. We all know she's strong. And she's got Danny."

She sniggered. "You don't know what I know." She said.

Hawkes looked confused. "They haven't broken up. I saw them sleeping on the couch together." He said.

Stella looked at him with wide eyes and blinked a couple times. "They were having sex in the labs?" She said.

Hawkes laughed. "God no, they were sleeping on the couch."

Stella laughed and nodded, still quite confused.

"Right…ok." She coughed. Maybe she was coming down with a cold. She quickly put her hand over her mouth.

"You ok?" Hawkes asked, putting his gloves in the bin and taking his lab coat off.

She nodded. "Yeh, just a cough."

They walked out of the morgue sliding doors and headed to the elevator.

"You should take it easy. All the lab techs have been wiped out by the flu." Hawkes said pressing the lift button. In a second, the lift doors opened and the two CSIs walked in.

"Yeh, I know. But I want to crack this case. For Lindsay." She looked at Hawkes who nodded.

"Not a good case though. Rain washed evidence away. Body shows nothing, just some cloth." Hawkes said.

Stella looked at the cloth in the bag that she was holding in her hand. She noticed something on it.

"Sheldon, did Rory's body have any wounds, or blood." She asked.

He shook his head. "No he was clean."

As the doors opened, Stella charged to a lab and pulled the cloth out. She swabbed the blood that was on it and put it in the machine to get the DNA. She waited and tapped her foot on the ground. She looked up and saw Danny and Lindsay asleep on the couch in their office opposite. She smiled and laughed through her nose.

The computer beeped drawing her attention back to it. Some may say that Stella Bonasera was an unlucky woman. Orphaned, unlucky in love-literally, shooting her boyfriend, and losing her home in a fire. However, someone must have realised that she needed some good luck in her life, and sent her some. The DNA had matched someone of the NYPD database. She sighed in relief and giggled at herself.

Looking up she spotted Flack.

"Hey Flack." She called him as quietly as she could. The labs were peaceful and empty, and she liked it like that. In addition, she didn't want to wake up the sleeping lions in the office. He heard her nevertheless, smiled and followed her beckoning.

"You know this guy?" she pointed to the picture on the screen when he arrived at her side.

He looked at it and nodded. "Yeh I do, he's got a problem with staying away from people. Must have about 2 restraining orders set against him." He said.

Stella clicked onto his rap sheet. "3." She informed. "Our Rory Monroe," she began, addressing the Vic in a more personal matter, because he wasn't just a normal Vic. He was Lindsay brother. And Lindsay, to all the CSIs, was family. "He set up a restraining order against Tyler Johnston a couple months back. Too bad you gotta go back out in the downpour to talk to him." She said to Flack. He laughed and they both looked inside the office at their two best friends.

"Isn't that sweet?" Stella said, about Danny and Lindsay. "Those two, they are special. Normally, if someone had jerked off with me, I would have kicked him out the door, but Lindsay…Danny is lucky that she is forgiving. And that they were made for each other." Flack nodded.

"Hey you know what, we should hook up. Danny's my best mate, Lindsay's yours. We'll be like, doing what they're doing." Flack was making no sense. "you know what I mean?" He said turning to her and smiling.

She looked at him with a straight face which was being forced. "No." she said walking out.

"Well, is that a no to getting me or a no to the whole idea?" Flack followed her.

She stopped. But it wasn't because of Flack. She was staring at Lindsay's computer in her office. Flack came to her side to see what was wrong with her.

"You see that?" She said. Flack followed her eyes to what seemed like an IM messenger flashing on Lindsay's screen. They both shared a screwed up confused look.

"Maybe it's Mac trying to contact Linds." Flack suggested.

Stella looked to her right and giggled.

"I don't think so." She said as she saw Mac reading a book in his office, wearing black designer glasses on. He looked up and noticed her. Getting up, he took his glasses off, embarrassed and walked over to the two detectives to see why they were stood randomly in the middle of the corridor.

"Nice glasses Mac." Flack said, a hint of sarcasm escaping, rewarding a hit from Stella, and a glare from Mac.

"They suit you Mac." Stella said truthfully, giving him a sweet smile. He smiled back.

"Thanks. Why are you standing here?" he asked.

Stella sighed and looked back at the computer, which had more writing written in the IM box. Instead of telling Mac, she would show him.

She walked into the office, crept to the desk and sat down as quietly as she could, not wanting to wake Danny or Lindsay. The two guys followed her, adapting her subtleness.

Written on the screen infront of them was;

Tyler123: Little Miss Monroe, sat on a tuffet, eating her curds and whey. You don't know me. I'm a friend of your brother's. Was that is. See what happens when people try to get away from me? Now I'm coming after you. Watch out, because this spider…kills.

-Tyler123 appears to be offline-


	6. Flack can't whisper

A/N This is quite short-ish I guess. Oh well. It's probably becuase I quickened up the pace to emphasis the drama and tension :) Danny gets feisty yay! me like lol.

I don't own anything...sadly :( Apart from Tyler...which isn't a big thing to brag seeing as he isn't a good guy :(

Chapter 7-we get to see how much Danny really cares about Lindsay. Plus, things go a little pear shaped.

* * *

Stella, Mac and Don couldn't believe their eyes. They read and re read the conversation, but it just didn't make any sense. Stella looked at Mac, and all 2 of them had something in common. They were scared for Lindsay. She was still sleeping on Danny's chest on the couch opposite them.

Stella mouthed at Mac, "What do we do?" but he just shrugged. He didn't want to wake up Lindsay and worry her. In addition, waking Danny would result into the same consequences.

"Pretend you're Lindsay," Flack whispered, or tried to, his voice just came out as a low hum. Stella looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"He's not on." Stella succeeded in whispering better than Flack.

"He will be on again. It's the only way he can contact Lindsay." Mac was also better at whispering than Flack.

Stella knew there was more to it. Tyler knew her name, where she worked, and her IM address. He wasn't using her as a random victim. She sighed and looked at Lindsay sleeping peacefully next to Danny.

She shook her head and looked back at the screen.

Mac and Flack pulled up two chairs and sat at both sides of her. They just sat there waiting.

Half an hour had past, and infront of the three detectives lay 6 empty cups. Tyler had still not logged back on, and Lindsay and Danny were still asleep.

"Wait till I tell Messer that he snores like a steam engine." Flack broke the silence that had lingered in the office for half an hour. Mac and Stella laughed, as quietly as they could.

They were all getting bored, but they knew that they couldn't give up, otherwise Lindsay would be unprotected and in danger.

Stella sighed loudly. This caused Danny to stir. He shifted in his position and rubbed his eyes. He looked up at his three co-workers sitting still and staring at him with wide eyes. Looking at each of the individually he thought that he was having a strange dream. Mac got up from his chair and walked over to him, and bent down.

"Take Lindsay into my office. The sofa is comfortable in there. Try your best not to wake her up." He whispered. Danny nodded and gently parted himself from her and lifted her up. She stirred a little but didn't open her eyes. She just snuggled back into the Danny's neck. Mac returned to his chair and they watched Danny slowly make his way to Mac's office.

"Why did you do that?" Flacks asked, relieved that he could speak now, and not whisper.

"Because, with Lindsay out the room, we don't have to be soo secretive." Stella took the words out of Mac's mouth and looked at Flack like he was stupid.

"Alright! It was just a question." Flack exclaimed, childlike. He got up and walked out, meeting Danny in the corridor heading back to his office.

"Hey Messer, you snore really loud." He teased walking past him.

Danny smiled and carried on walking. "Keep walking Flack." He said as he walked back into his office, changing his expression to a more concerned one.

He sat down in the chair that Flack was sitting in. "What's happened?" He asked looking at Stella. She clicked back onto the conversation box so that Danny could read Tyler's message to Lindsay. As he progressed in reading the message, his breath hitched. His fists clenched and Stella saw that his knuckles were turning white.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and he flinched. "Danny…" she softly said.

"What." He snapped, then realised and quickly turned to her and looked at her with an apologetic look on his face, the same one that Lindsay was used to seeing.

"Danny you don't have to help us. When Tyler comes back on Stella is going to pretend to be Lindsay." Mac began.

"And how will that help Mac. He seems smart enough to track her down, infact maybe he'll come to the labs and kill us all!" Danny was getting hysterical."

"Danny." Stella said softly trying to calm him down.

"Don't Danny me. I have just got Lindsay back. Im not going to let some sick pervert take her away from me!" He raised his voice louder. Both Mac and Stella knew that Danny was persistent, and he never gave up in something that he believed in. they sighed in unison.

"But Danny, you're looking after Lindsay. She can't be on her own." Stella said.

Danny felt like growling. However, he contained himself by sighing. "You are her best friend. You haven't 'hung out' with her in ages. You go keep her company." He said frowning. He was right though. She hated when this cocky Staten Island detective was right. She patted him gently on his shoulder and walked out of the office.

Mac budged up so that he was sitting next to Danny.

"You know he hasn't logged back on in nearly an hour." Mac informed.

Before Danny could reply, a little bell rang from the computer, and a pop up informed the two detectives that Tyler123 had logged on. Danny looked and smiled, and glanced back at Mac.

"Boom!" He said. Turning back to the keyboard, he gritted his teeth. "Show time." He growled.


	7. Switched off

A/N: I felt like adding another twist in the story. I wanted this guy to be harder to find, because when they do find him, rules may be broken and suspects may be killed lol. I don't own anything. Enjoy. xox.

* * *

Danny sounded more confident than he really was. He laid his hands on the keys and spread his fingers out widely. He was shaking slightly. There was no way that he could talk to Tyler as himself. That would ruin things, and Danny knew Mac had a plan-even though Mac hadn't told him. Danny could read Mac. He knew when he had a plan. However, Danny, along with the entire team, couldn't read Mac when it came to his emotions. Stella was the only one who could read little hints, but Mac hid his emotions well.

Danny gulped the lump in his throat that had been forming since he sat down. To say that he was nervous was an understatement. Normally, Danny wasn't nervous. But ever since he met Lindsay, he had changed. And especially now, when things have been sorted out, he had more to lose than just his dignity and reputation of being brave. Mac was the first one to notice this. He noticed how Lindsay's habits rubbed off onto him. Danny seemed to be more considerate to victims and more emotionally attached to cases. Although this is something Mac wanted to prevent in all his detectives, he was glad that someone could finally tame Danny.

"What's your plan?" Danny asked Mac, and as he turned to face him, he tried his hardest not to laugh at the shock on Mac's face. Mac cleared his throat.

"Erm…You could pretend that you are Lindsay." He said uneasily, still getting over the fact that Danny could read his mind.

Danny frowned. "Wha…you want me to act like a woman." He said almost laughing.

"Yep. When he speaks, he'll want to speak to Lindsay. Give him what he wants, and he'll give us what we want-information." Mac said, this time he had confidence in his tone.

What Danny wanted was 2 minutes in a room with this jerk and a gun.

He sighed and turned back. He didn't believe that he could pull it off, and he didn't want to give the game away. That would put Lindsay in even more danger. Another thing he can feel guilty for.

As if he knew that he was being talked about Tyler began speaking to the two men.

Tyler123: You learn quickly.

Danny frowned, he could feel his hands turning into fists, and his knuckles were turning white. Mac noticed this.

"Just relax. Just answer like Lindsay would answer. You know her better than anyone else." Mac stated. He was half-right. Danny didn't know that much about Lindsay's past, but he was planning on finding out soon. But he defiantly knew her little quirks, her habits and how she talks and reacts. She was a sweet, caring and kind person, and most importantly…forgiving. He braced himself, and typed like Lindsay. He just stared at her display name to calm his nerves. He knew it was probably Montana because of her home town, but he liked to think that she put it because it was her name to him.

Montanaxox: what do you mean?

Tyler123: If you avoid me, you would make me angry and you know what happens when I'm angry.

Danny's breathing increased, and he tapped the desk ferociously. He just wanted to leave the room and run to Lindsay, cradle her, and never let her leave his site. But he knew that he had to stay-for her.

Montanaxox: why did you do it?

Tyler123: Do what?

"You know what you stupid jerk!" Danny growled at the computer screen.

"Danny." Mac cautioned.

"No Mac. Don't _Danny_ me. This… this is getting too personal. We never expect this in our job. Why are we being so unlucky in this? The crime scene got messed up completely. Rory's body shows nothing. Just that the rain finished him off. I hate the rain!" he raised his voice and Mac could see that his eyes were glistening with unshed tears. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Danny, in order to solve a case that has hardly any evidence, the only thing we need to keep is our determination. Especially for something like this. for Lindsay's sake, carry on. We need the information that he has." Mac lectured. Why were people lecturing him? The most annoying part was every lecture given to him was right. His sighed and carried on writing.

Montanaxox: what was so bad about my brother that you had to murder him?

Tyler123: oh Lindsay, Lindsay, Lindsay, you don't know your brother at all do you? He's not a little goody goody anymore. Infact, you'd be quite disappointed in him.

Montanaxox: why would I have a reason to be?

Tyler123: I don't want to be the one to tell you that.

Danny had kept his aggression away from the IM for as long as he could, but now he was beginning to break.

Montanaxox: You tell me now or else.

Tyler123: LOL are you threatening me.

Montanaxox: no…I'm promising that when I see you I will make it my personal duty to kill you.

There was a pause. Danny felt in his stomach that he had messed up. But he was relieved that some of his aggression had escaped.

Tyler123: I don't think that will be possible.

Montanaxox: why would that be?

Tyler123: Because you'll be too busy sorting out your problem with all your brainy friends.

Mac and Danny both looked at each other with eyebrows furrowed. _Problem._ What problem? But then, there unsaid question was answered.

The monitor suddenly turned black, and they could no longer hear the faint hum of the computer in the office. Danny tried to press the screens power button but that didn't work. Both detectives looked to their left and the corridor lights were turned off and the entire floor was turned into darkness.

"Power cut? Because of the rain?" Danny suggested.

Mac shook his head.

"This is the problem that will be keeping us busy. He must have found a way to enter our database or something during the conversation and turn it off." Mac said.

Danny's eyes widened. Then he smiled. "That means lab lock down doesn't it? Meaning he cant get in." he said, relived.

Mac screwed up his face. "True. But it also means he gets away. Because we cant get out.

Danny wanted to punch something. Preferably Tyler's face. but now the only thing that they could do, was wait, in the darkness.


	8. Mischief in the dark

A/N: All the action now is gonna kick off in the labs. Whether it's action packed or fluffy lol. It's as if a "snow day" happened again but Danny and Lindsay were in the labs LOL.

Don't own anything.

Emjoy. Thanks for the reviews etc xoxoxox.

* * *

Before the labs were cut off, Stella had entered Mac's office to see a slumbering Lindsay. God she sleeps a lot, Stella thought. But Stella knew that Lindsay hadn't been sleeping the past couple of weeks. Stella knew more than others did about Danny and Lindsay, but to be honest, she didn't know much. Lindsay had kept it to herself and Stella knew that it must have been hard for her; otherwise, she would have opened up to her best friend. Best friend. Another name given to people. Now Stella didn't feel like Lindsay's best friend. They have grown further apart from each other and Stella had seen less of her. They no longer went out to see a girly movie. Stella missed that. They no longer went out on a girly night out, hitting all the bars. Stella defiantly missed that. Staying at Cosy's with Flack doesn't exactly pawn those nights out. She sighed as she looked at her curiously. Why was she hiding things from her?

Then the lights went out, so her curiosity was directed at that instead. She looked outside the labs and saw two floating lights walking towards her. She got up and leaned against the doorframe.

"What you done to the lights now?" she teased; it was mainly directed at Danny. Mac and Danny approached her and all she could see were their faces being slightly lit. They both looked exhausted and frustrated, and Danny looked the worse. So Stella decided to stop the teasing.

Danny looked into the office and sighed when he saw his girl sleeping…again.

Stella noticed it. "Sleeps like a baby doesn't she." She stated. He didn't look at her, just kept on staring at Lindsay in the office.

Mac shone his torch at Stella's face slightly, without blinding her. She squinted at first but then her eyes got used to the bright light.

"Should we go get all the lights we can find?" Mac's suggestion was more forced than a normal one. He could tell that Danny wanted time with Lindsay. Stella caught the hint and nodded, and they swiftly vanished into the dark corridor.

Danny gingerly entered the office. He took a second standing and watching Lindsay. She looked so cute when she was asleep. He cocked his head and grinned. She didn't seem real. It was as if he was dreaming of her. He hoped this wouldn't turn into a nightmare. He felt guilty for pretending to be her. He blamed himself for the fact that the power was cut, and now they were stuck in the labs.

He slowly walked over to her and knelt down infront of her. She had a strand of short hair that had fallen infront of her face, so he gently used his hand to brush it away behind her ear, careful not to stir her. He succeeded. He moved his hand down to a locket that hung from her neck. The locket lay on the sofa. Danny was curious. Lindsay never wore jewellery, infact, she would wear her hair bands around her wrists and that was it. She would play with them while waiting for results etc.

He opened the locket to reveal a picture of her as a little baby in her brother's arms. He smiled at the picture. He hadn't seen baby pictures of Lindsay. He looked at her in the picture, asleep in Rory's arms. Then he looked at her asleep on the couch. He spent moments lost in his thoughts and glancing at his girl, both in the picture and on the couch. How he had missed watching her sleeping.

She stirred and started to moan, and started to quickly toss and turn. Danny knew she was having a nightmare. He gently laid his hand on her cheek and rubbed it with his thumb. "Shh Montana. It's alright. I'm here with you." He whispered in her ear.

She calmed and let out a sigh of relief. Slowly, her eyes opened and met his, staring deep inside hers.

He smiled. "You gonna sleep all day?" he chuckled.

She smiled and giggled. "Not anymore." She whispered. "Turn the lights on please." She asked, wanting the light to wake her up properly.

Danny shifted in his place on the floor and looked away. "Erm…I can't."

She frowned. "I'll go do it myself then." She laughed getting up. Danny didn't have a chance of stopping her because she quickly at the switch. She flicked it and nothing happened. She frowned again, frustrated, and pressed the switch numerous times. She looked out into the hallway and noticed the lights weren't on either.

"What's happened?" she asked turning to see Danny still sitting on the floor even though there was a whole couch empty. He sighed.

"Someone cut the power." He said coldly. It was not directed at her, he just didn't want to explain the problem. It could result in him being in the doghouse.

She strode over to him and stood hovering over him. He looked up at her, her arms folded and her. She narrowed her eyes at him. How could he not tell her?

"Who?" she said sensing that he was hiding something.

"Who what?" he was being too obvious.

"Who cut the power?" She raised her voice slightly.

He got up. But Lindsay grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back down on the sofa.

"Danny, tell me the truth." She growled aggressively still standing, showing that she was in charge.

He swallowed and looked away.

"Look at me." her voice trembled. He couldn't disobey her.

"Tell me what's happened." She said, her voice barely a whisper.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and knew that he should half tell her.

"Mac and I were talking to the guy who killed Rory."

Lindsay darted her eyes at him, they were wide and from what Danny could see, they were threatening to shed tears. He could hear her breathing hitch. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down to his lap. He cupped her cheek with his hand, as she placed her legs either side of his.

"What…" She began, sighing. "What did you say to him?" She said.

There faces were inches apart from each other and Danny could feel her warm breath on his face. It was making this situation harder. In their position, he wished they were doing something else. Something that they hadn't done in a while…with each other.

"He said that you cant run away from him. And Mac told me to pretend to me you…so I did, and Tyler said all this crap about how you should obey him, I felt like killing him." Danny said, stroking her back to keep him calm.

She rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes tight.

"Thank you." She whispered, her eyes still closed.

"What for?" he whispered back.

She opened her eyes and looked into the deep blue sea that was his eyes.

"dunno." She screwed her face up, shook her head and then giggled, causing Danny to laugh too. He pulled her closer and kissed her. The first kiss that they had shared for a long time.

It sent sparks through both of them, as it started slow but picked up pace and grew deeper. Lindsay opened her mouth, allowing access for his tongue as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to run her fingers through his short spiky hair. She sighed against his mouth and they pulled apart, breathless. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, sighing.

"I missed that." She said looking back at him.

"Me too." he said. He touched her face with his finger and ran it over her nose, down to her lips, and traced a path down her neck and finished by rubbing up and down her arm.

"We're all stuck in here then." Lindsay grunted. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Good be a good thing. Darkness. Stella and Mac away to get some more lights. Could be a long time." Danny said, looking in her eyes in a cheeky way.

As she smiled, her nose screwed up and Danny loved it.

"What are you implying Mr Messer?" Her tone teasing him.

He shrugged and smiled. "You're the one sitting on my lap." He stole her tone.

She sighed, showing that she couldn't take it any longer. She cocked her head and bit her lip, causing Danny to resist the urge to pull all of her clothes off in that second.

"Well Mr Messer. That depends. Have you been a good boy?" They more she moved closer to him, the further he was on the verge of exploding.

He swallowed. "Yes."

She frowned and feigned a look of hurt. She shook her head and pouted.

"No…I have been a very bad boy and deserve to be punished." He corrected himself.

She smiled gratefully and touched his lips with her fingers.

She leaned in so their noses were touching.

"Better." Her voice was low and sexy. He loved it. She moved her hands down his neck and towards his chest and began to kiss him again. She allowed him to take control in the kiss. The little power that he was granted.


	9. Author's note

I'm really sorry guys, I haven't vanished

I'm really sorry guys, I haven't vanished! I'm here, just I'm having one of those mental brain freeze things where all my imagination flies out the window. I don't write when I'm like that because I just completely mess up and sit there with nothing written.

SO My fics will all be done ASAP


End file.
